Many applications are available today to provide reminder services. Present reminder services include simple notes reminding users based on date and time. For example, a typical reminder application can be configured to provide a note at a specified time (e.g. “It's 7:00 AM, time to wake up”). In addition, reminder applications have been implemented on a variety of different computing devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablet devices, smartphones, etc.). However, prior art reminder applications have yet to leverage the full spectrum of information available to the computing devices.